


Stained

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Soulmarks are strange things.  Black until they come in contact with your soulmate, then exploding into thousands of colors.Virgil isn't as lucky as everyone else.why?He has no soulmate
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Everyone is special.

Everyone has a soulmate, someone you’re destined to touch and watch as color blooms from the black spot and you know that they’re yours and vice versa.

Some live with black palms, waiting for that special handshake that will show them. Others have it across their knuckles and one day hands brush, and you never even know it. 

But  _ Everyone _ has a mark.

…

Medical Records from December 19th, ‘99

_ Name: Virgil Cador _

_ DOB: 12-19-1999 _

_ Eye Color: Blue, Green. Heterochromia  _

_ Weight: 6pds, 9oz _

_ Hair: Black _

_ Soulmark: NONE LOCATED _

…

Virgil remembers when Logan came home with his mark colored in. They were both fourteen and Virgil had been sick, so Logan had walked to school with the kid a street over.

The kid’s name was Remus and he had accidentally kicked Logan in the back of the knee.

Surprisingly, Logan was excited about it. He showed Virgil the rainbow mark immediately and Virgil just nodded, hiding his face with his dark hair as his twin rambled on about how cool Remus was. Logan was lucky, lucky that his brother’s misfortune had brought the revival of his soulmark. 

…

There’s a boy on the subway.

Well, more of a young adult, and he seems nervous as he buttons and unbuttons his coat, glancing around at the other people who ride the subway. Virgil watches the stained fingers, which are blotchy with his soulmark. It’s one of the strangest ones that Virgil’s seen, and that includes the nice old lady from a month ago with that rainbow lips because her soulmate kissed her as a dare.

The subway rattles to a stop and the button boy is gone.

Two stops later, Virgil jumps off and makes his way through the bustling crowd to where he works at a small coffee shop. It’s hardly busy here, but over the course of the year and a half that he’s been working here, he’s seen seventeen couples find their soulmates. But not him, or the shop owner.

Remy is bright and bubbly, but his soulmark is a sharp hand across his face, clearly saying something about he’s going to meet his soulmate. Remy jokes about it though and Virgil can’t help but laugh along at the easy jokes that his boss makes.

Remy is almost forty, and he is proof that you can be happy and soulmate free. It’s a weird balance, the people who work at the coffee shop, not one having been found by their soulmate yet, or in Virgil’s case, simply not having one.

Work is slow, the day is boring and after nine hours on his feet, he rides the subway home.

Another day.

…

Three years ago.

_ Virgil?  _

_ Lo, it’s too much. _

_ I know it’s hard, but I’ll never leave you okay? _

_ Okay… _

_ Can you take the rope down now? _

_ Okay… _

…

Logan heard Virgil coming inside the house before he saw him, which was saying something, as he was on the couch and his brother came in through the second story window for no reason.

“Salutations!”

“Fuck you!”

So it was a normal day then, nothing to be worried about. Logan didn’t get up from his spot on the couch and left his twin to whatever he was doing, probably scaring Remus.

Sure enough, about a minute later, there’s a bloodcurdling scream and it’s not Virgil.

Logan smirks into his book.

…

The guy with the buttons is back on the subway. Virgil quietly watches from his hand hold, where the guy is still nervous, unbuttoning and buttoning. He makes eye contact with Virgil and for a moment the fingers freeze.

Then he winks at Virgil, blushes and looks away. Virgil tilts his head in confusion, but the subway rattles to a stop and button guy jumps up from his seat and runs off.

It wasn’t until Virgil was mixing a cold brew that he realized that button guy got off at the wrong stop.

…

He speaks one day.

“Hi.”

The subway is empty and Virgil is sitting across from button guy. He looks up and pulls off his headphones.

“Hi.”

Button guy shifts and starts messing with his jacket. “I’m Roman.”

“Okay.”

“Can I get your name?”

“No.” Virgil puts his headphones back on and button guy, no, Roman just slumps back.

The subway stops and it’s Virgil who gets off first this time, wanting to avoid the awkwardness of being stuck on public transit with someone that you just shut down in conversation.

…

The next time Virgil interacts with Roman, it’s on a day that the subway workers are going on strike. So before nine, if you can, try to make it to where you need to go. 

Naturally, it’s crowded and Virgil catches his hair on the buttons on Roman’s coat as he is shoved into the other in a weird way, not touching him, just his hair caught in Roman’s coat.

Roman uses his nimble fingers to untangle Virgil’s hair and then the doors are opening and Virgil is pushed out with the wave of people getting off.

When he gets to work, Remy claps excitedly.

“I love the hair!”

“What?” Virgil blinked in confusion as Remy took a photo and then passed his phone to Virgil.

_ It was rainbow. _

Virgil stared in shock at the photo before flinging the phone back at Remy. “I have to go!”

“Why Babes?”

“My soulmate, I-- I have a soulmate!” Virgil was already to the door, pushing past a customer as he ran out into the city, where a light rainfall was picking up.

Soulmate.

Roman, who he’d seen on the subway for the past year almost, a constant.

Roman, who fiddled with the buttons on his coat with stained fingers.

Virgil, who had grown up believing he was soulless for not having a soulmate, who was finally realizing that his ink dark hair was a soulmark. Speaking of the hair, it was starting to get wet, multicolored strands falling across his face and making it hard to see as he ran.

Virgil wasn’t sure if he’d actually find Roman, he knew what stop he got off at, but the subways were on strike, there was no way that he could go the fast route, but he doesn’t care, he  _ had _ to see Roman…

…

Roman stared at his fingers in shock. Black stains gone, replaced by a plethora of color, a full rainbow across where his hands had come into contact with short and emo’s hair.

He’d never heard of someone having their hair as a soulmark.

But he had to find him. Roman was walking down in the direction that emo’s stop was, wondering what he’d say if they actually crossed paths.

Maybe he’d finally get a name.

“Roman!”  
Roman turned to see emo, sopping wet, rainbow hair falling into his eyes as they stared at each other through the rain.

They stayed like that for a moment, rain the only sound that Roman could hear besides the pounding of his heart.

Then emo is running across the street and up to him, wrapping him in a crushing hug and kissing him on the cheek.

“Roman.”

“Hey emo.”

“I’m Virgil.”

_ “Virgil.” _ Roman whispers the name as he carefully reciprocates the hug. 

…

Later they will discuss soulmarks and how Virgil thought he was alone. Later, Virgil will get a cold from running to Roman in the cold rain and Roman will make terrible tasting chicken soup that gives both of them food poisoning.

But for now, they hug in the rain and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
